The Yule Ball
by Hulahoops9009
Summary: Hermione and Ron love each other but when will they realize it. Hopefully with the help of their friends Harry and Ginny, they will come together.


**DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS, AND THE STORY.**

**THE YULE BALL**

CHAPTER ONE

It was a cold windy morning at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The students and teachers were not the only ones in the school though; there were also 2 other accompanying schools. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and The High Heads of Durmstrang, for it was the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. The champions were already selected and the first challenge was finished. The champions were Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Somehow a fourth champion was selected and that was Harry. Harry didn't even put his name in the cup because he was under age, everyone except Hermione, Dumbledore and Hagrid were the only ones that believed him. For a long time Ron didn't believe Harry because of his jealousy, but he eventually came around and then a few more people started believing him.

Now on this morning all Hogwarts students from fourth year and up were called to room for an unknown reason. The same happened yesterday just with the first, second and third years. When they were all in the girls sat on one side and the boys on the other. Everyone was debating why they were there. After about 2 minutes Professor McGonagall came in. "Attention," she started " Now I hope you will all listen carefully, this year at Hogwarts we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. As you know. Along with the tournament comes one more thing. The Yule Ball." As she looked around she noticed some confused faces. " This is a very important part because the Yule Ball is first and foremost known as a dance." Suddenly everyone started talking. From the girls' side everyone was chatting with excitement. From the boys' side you heard some rude comments, and groans. "Hush." She continued, ' I will not have you all behaving like a babbling bunch band of baboons. Inside each girl a sleeping swan about to burst." Ron then started mumbling something quite rude and Professor McGonagall looked and said, "In each boy a loudly lion about to pounce, will you join me. " Ron got up hearing some whispering behind him. Suddenly he started dancing with Professor McGonagall. He felt so embarrassed but for some odd reason he felt most embarrassed by Hermione. Not because he felt dumb but because he had a sudden feeling to try impress her. Once he finished everyone came on the floor to practice. At the end of the lesson there was a big murmur about the ball.

CHAPTER TWO

When they all went back to the common room after the feast, the Gryffindor's noticed a new announcement on the board. It said:

_Dear students_

_Because of the whereabouts this year we have cancelled all Hogsmead visits, although as a treat we thought just one will be ok, therefor letting the other schools keep to themself and wonder through the corridors. The Hogsmead date is stated below. _

_2 February _

_Thank you_

The students were so excited. The visit was only in a week. That night Hermione was sitting reading her book when Ginny came and sat next to her. Hermione and stopped, remembering that she wanted to ask Ginny something. "Ginny, I was wondering do you want to go shopping for dresses for the Yule Ball, when we go to Hogsmead." "Sure, I'd love that." Said Ginny. As Ginny and Hermione carried on talking about what kind of dress they were interested in, Harry walked in. He looked up from the floor and noticed Ron sitting in an armchair, not to far from where Hermione and Ginny were. Ron seemed to be staring at Hermione with a sort of longing expression. Harry kept walking, as if he didn't see anything and started to smile. He walked up to Ron and said "So, are you planning on asking anyone to the Yule Ball?" Ron broke off and replied, "No, no of course not. Why do you ask?" "No reason." Harry smiled and went up to bed. When harry reached the dormitory he changed into his nightclothes and jumped into bed. Not too long later Seamus and Dean joined him, and after about another five minutes Ron came in. he did they same as Harry did and jumped into bed.

Half way through the night Harry woke up to hear Ron speaking in his sleep. From what Harry heard he was mumbling Hermione's name and started dancing with his hands in the air. As funny as Harry found this, he also found it incredibly irritating. Harry started to push Ron on the shoulder to wake him up. After a minute Ron eventually awoke with a deep breath. "Listen Ron," Harry began "I know you fancy Hermione and I know you want to ask her to the ball but if your going to do it you need to do it know ok, before someone else does." Ron looked a bit awestruck, but nodded his head and agreed with Harry. As that ended he walked back to his own bed and fell asleep again.

CHAPTER THREE

It was now the day before Hogsmead and all the students got excited. Harry was quite happy himself; he and Ron had arranged plans to go to The Three Broomsticks, Honey Dukes Sweet Shop and Zonko's Joke Shop. The next morning himself and Ron woke up and changed into their normal clothes. They all walked to the carriages after handing in their forms. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all took one together. "So, what are you guys going to do?" Began Hermione, " Well we were going to go to Honey Dukes, Zonko's Joke Shop and The Three Broomsticks. What about you?" Said Ron. "Shopping around," Ginny said. "Why don't you guys join us for butterbeer, we could meet up?" Harry replied. Hermione and Ginny thought it was a great idea and agreed.

Once they arrived the girls went one way and the boys the other. Harry and Ron went off to Honey Dukes first. It was very warm when they walked in. Harry went straight to the chocolate frogs and Ron started looking around until he came up to a new product from Honey Dukes. They looked like chocolate roses. On the roses was written _Be Mine. _Ron stopped and thought mabey I could give this to Hermione when I ask her. Just at that moment Harry came up behind Ron and said "Thinking of giving this to someone are you?" "Very funny Harry, but do you think she would like it?" Harry burst into laughter. "Its not funny, I'm serious." "I know you are its just that its funny to think she wouldn't like it Ron." "Why is that so funny?" Said Ron. "Well isn't it obvious, Hermione definitely likes you." "Really, you think so?" " I know so." Said Harry. Finally Harry bought a chocolate frog and bertie bots every flavour beans. Ron bought the chocolate rose, and jubles.

_**Meanwhile **_

Hermione and Ginny had just entered Flawless Dresses. "Lets start here." Said Ginny. Hermione and Ginny grabbed about five dresses each, that they wanted to try on. The shop was very empty so they got it all to themselves. The shop had a corner, with a bench and a long mirror; this was just outside the fitting rooms. The girls each took a room and came out one by one, asking what the other thought. The first time Hermione came out in a long black dress that was strapless. Ginny came out in a long silk orange one. "You look great." said Ginny. "I don't know it doesn't really feel like me. You look good though but I want to see you try on the others." Said Hermione. "Thanks and I suppose your rite." Hermione and Ginny went through dress after dress until they had one left each. They came out; Ginny was wearing a red, blue and green colour dress with buttons. Hermione was wearing a stunning pink dress, which was the best by far. "You look beautiful! "Said Ginny. "Thanks you too." Hermione looked in the mirror and was very happy with what she found. Ginny watched her smile. "So thinking of wearing this for someone special." Said Ginny. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Replied Hermione. "Oh, come on. I know you like Ron." "Is it that obvious?" " Just as obvious as he likes you." Said Ginny. "Well, you see, I want to go to the ball with him but I don't think he is gonna ask me." "That doesn't matter, then you ask him." Hermione thought about this and said "Sure but when?" "I don't know but do it soon." With that they both decided one buying the two dresses they were wearing last and left for butterbeer.

CHAPTER FOUR

Hermione and Ginny walked into The Three Broomsticks and saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the corner. They walked over to the table, Hermione sat next to Ron and Ginny sat next to Harry. There were four butterbeers. "So what did you guys buy?" Said Ginny. "Well we got some sweets and a couple bits and bobs from Zonko's." Replied Harry. All of them took a sip of the butterbeers, for it was very cold outside. There was a long silence until Harry said, "Hey Ginny why don't you come with me and see the specials with me?" Ginny was quite confused and then looked at Hermione and said, "Ok, sure!" Harry looked at Ron and winked. He got what Harry was talking about, and went along with it. When they left Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Listen Hermione I need to tell you something." "Me too." "Ok you go first." Said Ron. Hermione was about to speak but just got cut off when a bell outside started ringing, meaning that all the Hogwarts children had to go back to the carriages to go back to school. Ginny and Harry came over and were ready to go. When they got outside Harry asked Ron "Well, did you ask her?" "No, I missed my chance because of the bloody bell." Harry sighed and replied, "You really must get a move on before she thinks your not interested and gets asked by someone else!" "Ok, ok I will do it back at school." They got onto the carriage and while Harry and Ron were discussing about quidditch, Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Did you ask him, or did he ask you?" "No, we couldn't say anything the bell interrupted us." Ginny sighed just as big as Harry and didn't say anything.

A little while later when they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione were on their way to the dormitory when Ron came up and said " Ginny can I please have a word alone with Hermione?" Ginny looked at Hermione and then Ron. She smiled and then walked away to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up at Ron as he began to say " Ahh… Well you see Hermione…. I was wondering if-" "Hello Hermione." Viktor Krum had just appeared and cut Ron off. Ron was now starting to get very irritated. "Oh, hello Viktor." Hermione was very surprised that _the_ Viktor Krum knew her name. "I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Hermione was now very flustered. "Uhhhhhh…" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to go with Ron but the ball was only a week away and mabey he didn't want to go with her and Ginny was just saying those things to get her to ask him. "Ummm…. Yeah sure, that would be nice." Hermione didn't really want to go to the ball with him. Ron was extremely angry now, but sad at the same time. When Krum walked away Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Sorry Ron, what did you want to say?" "Nothing, just forget about it." Ron walked away and left Hermione in the corridor.

CHAPTER FIVE

When Hermione entered the common room she saw Ginny in the corner reading. Hermione walked up to her and said, "You would never guess who just asked me to the ball!" "Ron asked you, that's fantastic." At those words Hermione was reminded of Ron and got very upset. "Hey, what's wrong?" said Ginny. "Actually Ron didn't ask me, it was Viktor Krum." "You're kidding. What did you say?" Hermione sat back and nodded her head. "What about Ron?" said Ginny "You see, I was thinking the Yule Ball is only a week away, if he really wanted to go with me he would have asked me already. Besides no one else was most likely going to ask me. Its not that I don't want to go with Ron or anything. I would love to, its just I don't think he likes me." Explained Hermione. Ginny sat there with her mouth wide open. "Of course he likes you, he is just to embarrassed to tell you." "Well, it doesn't matter anymore and besides if he did want to go he would have shown some bit of emotion." "What? You mean to say he was there when Viktor asked you?" "Yeah, he was." "Wow! You know I suppose your rite. Its just one dance. There will be more."

_**Meanwhile**_

Ron had just entered the boy's dormitory. As he did he saw Harry lying in the bed next to his, he was reading the Marauder's Map again. Ron walked in and sat on his bed. "What's the matter?" Harry said in shock at why Ron looked so upset. " That stupid Mr I'm good at everything just asked Hermione to the ball, right before I did!" Ron said with anger. Harry was shocked and replied "What? You mean Hermione was just asked to the ball? By how, did she say yes?" Harry had so many questions as to what had happened. " She said yes and it was to Viktor Krum. I can't believe it. How could she say yes?" Harry looked back at Ron and said " Well, the ball is only a week away and you hadn't asked her yet, so I think she probably said yes because she thought no one else was gonna ask her." Ron just sat there and thought for a while. "What can I do to fix this?" He finally said. Harry was about to open his mouth and reply but before he could do anything Ron said " I know, I'll ask another girl out to get her jealous!" "Well… mabey what you could do"- " I need to go find someone right now." Ron cut off Harry and ran out of the room with a dash.

Ron ran down stairs and out of the common room and onto the great hall, where lunch was being served. He spotted Pavarti Patil (a girl in his year) and ran across the room to her. " Oh hello Ro-" "Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron said panting. Pavarti looked quite taken aback and smiled. " Yes that would be nice, thanks Ron." She turned around to go tell her sister and friends about the news while Ron turned around walking back to the common room, very happy with himself.

CHAPTER SIX

A week went by and it was the night before the Yule Ball. Fred, George, harry and Ron were having a snowball fight outside, while Hermione and Ginny were watching them from the side. Hermione was reading _Witch Weekly_ with Ginny, as the boys were forming a fort. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed the time. There were only three hours left until the ball began. "Look at the time Ginny!" Hermione said in surprise to how late it actually was. "Lets go and get ready." Ginny replied, while closing the magazine. As the two got up Harry said " Hey, where are you two going?" "Oh, just to… the dormitory, it's getting cold out her." Said Hermione. Harry nodded and continued with his fort.

As Hermione and Ginny got to the Girls Dormitory they saw they weren't the only ones about to get ready. Lavender, Pavarti and Katy were all lying out their dresses, on their beds. "Hey guys." Said Lavender. "Hi." Replied Ginny and Hermione. They got out their dresses and also laid them out on their beds. The girls were each taking turns in the shower. Once it was Hermione's turn, she got in, washed her hair and got out. She was the last and when she went back into the dormitory she them all doing each other's hair, while all in their dresses. Hermione dried herself and then changed into her dress. She came out and instantly heard awes around the room. " You look amazing." The girls were all saying. " Thanks replied Hermione. She sat down and started putting this gel in her hair that was supposed to make it straight. As she did so the rest of the girls were discussing who they were going with. They asked Ginny and she replied " With Neville." "What about you Hermione?" Said Pavarti. Hermione was now reminded about Viktor Krum, she had forgotten about him the whole week. All she could think about was Ron. " I'm going with Viktor Krum." She said. All the other girls seemed surprised. " That is so nice!" They all said. "What about you Pavarti?" Said Hermione. " Oh, I'm going with Ron." She replied. There was a big silence. Now Hermione was really upset. How could he ask her and not me. She thought. She looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at her. "Oh." Said Hermione silently. Once she had put her hair in a bun and it was only her and Ginny left, she was very upset. Ginny walked up to her and put both her hands on Hermione's two shoulders. " It'll be ok, if Ron can't see how amazing you are then that's his loss. " She said. Once Hermione and Ginny left they went into the Great Hall, where Viktor Krum was waiting.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled, she whispered in her ear, "If anything is wrong, just come find me," Hermione nodded and Ginny walked inside to the Hall. Hermione walked up to Viktor and took his arm. As they walked into the hall they felt as though it was a winter wonderland. The Great Hall was decorated with 12 beautiful Christmas trees. There were decorated tables and a large space where the children were standing and waiting. Viktor turned to Hermione and said, "Your Professor McGonagall has told me that the champions and their partners but be the first to dance. So we must go to the entrance hall where she is waiting for us." Hermione nodded and went with him. As they reached the entrance hall they realised they were the last to arrive. Harry was there with his partner, Pavarti's sister, Fleur was with a fifth year boy, and Cedric was with Cho Chang. As Hermione looked at Cho with Cedric she instantly felt so bad for Harry because she new that he liked Cho. Professor McGonagall said "Oh, good you're all here. Right I'm just going to tell them to start the music. Please all line up and get ready to enter." She left and the champions and their partners all lined up, by the door. She walked back in and gave them the sign to enter. The doors opened and music played. There was a passage made through the aisle of students. The champions walked through to the end where they started dancing. While Hermione was going through however, she noticed Ron looking very miserable, next to Pavarti. The champions did their dance and then some rock and roll music played, while everyone else joined in except for Harry and Ron who were sitting down at a table with their dates. Hermione was not enjoying herself at all but she noticed Ron was looking at her, so she started to pretend she was having a blast. Supper was being served a bit later, so she went and sat down, with Viktor, to eat. Once their meal was finished there were still one more hour until the ball would finish. Hermione excused herself from Viktor and went up to the dormitory, where she got changed into comfy clothes and sat on the couch, in the common room. She started to tear up and then burst into tears with her cat Croonkshanks, sitting on her lap. About a minute later Ron walked in and stopped dead when he saw Hermione. She simply chose to think he wasn't there until Ron said, "What's wrong?" "As if you don't know." She replied. "What is that supposed to mean?" Said Ron. "Well, unless I'm a great actress you haven't noticed I've been having a horrible time." "So you don't think I haven't been enjoying myself either. I had to watch the one I like dance with the thick head Viktor!" There was a silence. Ron stood there shocked with what he had just said. "What?" Hermione said. Ron carried on, "Yeah I know, odd isn't it. Well I don't care if you judge me but I like you and I was planning on taking you to the ball but when Viktor asked you, I couldn't, so I decided to take Pavarti to make you jealous and now-" Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and this lasted for another two minutes, until they broke off. "I like you too." Hermione whispered.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Ron and Hermione then held hands and walked back to the hall together, where there was only Harry and Ginny were left, they were sitting t a table talking to each other. A slow song was playing. Harry and Ginny looked up and when they saw Ron and Hermione holding hands, they both smiled and got up to go talk to them. "About time." Said Ginny and Harry together. Hermione and Ron just smiled. Ginny could understand that they wanted to be alone but obviously Harry couldn't see it because he was a boy. Ginny nudged him and asked "Harry, do want to come with me to get something to drink?" Harry agreed and left Hermione and Ron alone. Ron held out his hand and asked for a dance. "I thought you would never ask." Said Hermione. The two danced alone together to the music their heads on their shoulders. "Hermione, promise me you will never leave me." Said Ron. "I promise." Smiled Hermione.

**THE END**


End file.
